Forgive and Forget
by ZLM20
Summary: This is a past Linzin Songfic of Someone Like You by Adele. Lin reminisces on past memories of Tenzin and what her life is like now that she's lost him


_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now_

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

I entered my apartment slowly, and immediately flopped down on the sofa after a long day of work as chief of police. My eyes flickered to the newspaper on the table, that I hadn't had time to read before I rushed out this morning. The front page had a headline that struck me, that Tenzin's baby girl, Jinora, was

turning 1 today. Today.

It was one year ago today that I knew he was gone. That I had no

hope of getting him back. That I was alone.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light_

I remember the day Jinora was born. It was the front page headline, the birth announcement was even on the radio. The first female airbender born in over 150 years! I can still picture Tenzin's face in the newspaper, looking shy, but so proud, standing there with his wife and newborn daughter. Typical Tenzin, to be shy about people prying into his home life.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me, it isn't over_

I remember how my first instinct was to go to Air Temple Island, to see Tenzin. To see the baby. To allow myself some comfort, from the betrayal that still stung, even after all those years. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't face Tenzin, or Pema, or even the baby. Because seeing the baby would make it final, unchanging. Tenzin is no longer mine, and never again will be.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

Sometimes I still miss him, even though the pain is still there. Even though I know that he is happy now. I still miss him.

_You know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised in a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

I remember how when we were young, we would run around Air Temple Island, chasing each other, and playing, and having the time of our lives. How Tenzin would even stop meditating when I arrived! I missed those times, when Tenzin was my best friend, and our adventures would seem to never end, how we would just keep playing and playing.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me, it isn't over yet_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_

And then it ended. He dumped me. And I would never forget.

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made_

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

And yet, it was sort of freeing, having him out of the way. I was free to build my career, to become Chief of Police, just like my mother. I was free to carry out my life, without having to worry about him, and his needs and wants. Yet even with all this ,I still missed having someone to cheer me up, to brighten my days when they started to get gray. But even that wasn't worth all the fights and misery he was causing me.

And he has Pema now. He doesn't need me

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you

Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

I slowly opened my eyes, leaving the sad trip down memory lane behind me. I carefully picked up the newspaper, and slid out just the page with the headline about Jinora's birthday. I folded it carefully and brought it into my room. I lay it down in the box I kept, at the back of my closet, that also held Jinora's birth announcement and many other small memorabilia. Maybe someday I would give the box to Tenzin. Maybe someday I would

show him that I never forgot.


End file.
